


a Sherlockian grocery list

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Fics - Part Two [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Domesticity, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: Living with Sherlock Holmes, John is never bored.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Fics - Part Two [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968538
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33





	a Sherlockian grocery list

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmalleyMeetsTibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmalleyMeetsTibbs/gifts).



> prompted by @heyblinken on tumblr:
> 
> “Here’s the grocery list” From the Domestic Prompts list
> 
> \----
> 
> Originally posted in a chapter-fic with several other prompts, now posted on its own. Changed to a 221B ficlet.

Living with Sherlock is never boring.

Sometimes, it can be chaotic, messy, shocking confusion. More often, it is a frustrating lesson in patience.

Today is the latter. Fresh from the shower, tea in hand, John is assaulted by a piece of paper. Sherlock dangles it under his nose until he takes it, eyebrow cocked.

“Here’s the grocery list,” Sherlock announces, like him making a grocery list is typical. John tries to imagine Sherlock looking through the fridge and cupboards, taking stock, noting down the needed supplies.

He can’t quite picture it.

“Ah. Okay.” Tearing his eyes from Sherlock’s expectant face, John studies the list. His brows rise and drop into a frown. “Seriously, Sherlock?”

Lips pursed, Sherlock frowns back at him. “What?”

John sighs. “Where do you expect me to get sodium phosphate?” Sherlock shoots him a blank look as John reads on. “Hydrochloric acid. A baseball bat? Three-inch-long dandelion leaves?” Exasperated, John stares at Sherlock. “How is this a grocery list?”

Sherlock looks affronted. “I added milk!” He taps a finger to the sheet. “Milk is a grocery item.” His tone insinuates that John is a moron.

John glares and leaves. He picks up milk and some kale. The rest, he leaves to Sherlock, lost as to where he can attain the remaining items.

Living with Sherlock is never boring.


End file.
